The Blooming Rose
} |name = The Blooming Rose |icon = |image = Blooming_rose.jpg |px=258px |type = Brothel |location = Hightown |inhabitants = |characters = |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Isabela: Ah The Blooming Rose, where people come... then go. The Blooming Rose is a brothel located in Hightown, in the Red Lantern District. According to Madam Lusine, they provide "the royal treatment" for 2 sovereigns, "standard services" for 1 sovereign and for 50 silver "someone pretends to touch you for a hour." If Anders is in the group when you speak to Madam Lusine, he will comment negatively the possibility of a "treatment", stating that "one cannot be that desperate", and that half of the clients are also clients of his clinic. If you use the services of the brothel with Anders in the group, you will get tested for the "royal treatment" with Anders as a friend When you speak to Madam Lusine, she assume that you do not have the money and will state the payment of their services in a blunt manner. If Merrill is in the group, Merrill will naively ask what kind of "payment" they were talking about. Merrill will admit that she wasn't paying any attention because she was trying while not to touch anything. If you use the services of the brothel with Merril in the group, you will get of service chosen. Upon giving the Madam the requested amount of gold, she instructs you to browse through the "companions" in the lounge and choose the one you like. Which companions you can choose from is determined by how much you spent. For the royal treatment there is one elven woman, one elven transvestite, and one human man. The standard service allows a choice between an elven woman, a human man and a dwarven man. For 50 silver you get to select between an elf female, elf male, or human male. Each companion delivers a different one-liner about Hawke being a "hardened soldier" or having "such a long sword," after which the screen cuts to a view of Hawke fastening his pants. His party members enter the room and control is returned to you. After you have made use of their services twice (for Royal treatment or Standard), you are given an additional option depending on your gender. The male Hawke will get the option of "something surprising." Upon selecting this, Hawke says "Give me something that will blow my mind!" The screen fades out, and when it comes back Hawke and his companions are standing in front of a fully clothed man who finishes his sentence with "...and he was dead the entire time!" or another sentence similarly detailing the end of a major motion picture. After a pause, Hawke says "...that was DEFINITELY not what I was expecting." or " ... I'd better not have paid for this." The female Hawke can make a request of the "bad girl special" where she asks the Matron for "something special just for girls who have been bad." The Matron says she has just the thing. After the fade out, you and your companions appear in front of a female Chantry priest who speaks of the forgiveness of sins. After the sermon is over, Hawke (with aggressive behavior) will say "That did NOT just happen." otherwise Hawke again, after pause will say "...that was DEFINITELY not what I was expecting." Note that either of these may happen to the opposite gender (confirmed PS3). With female or male Hawke you may also be given the option to ask for "something exotic" in which case, the screen fades out and Hawke and party are in the corner of a back room with a line of traps in front of them, to which Hawke says "Next time, I should be a little more specific." Related Quests The Blooming Rose is involved in several quests. Act 1 * Enemies Among Us (main quest): here is where the track of the mystery leads after the fight with Wilmod. Wilmod and Keran, in fact, were regular clients of the brothel (especially Wilmod). You can get information by talking to Viveka, that will lead to the confrontation with Idunna. * Shawl of Dalesdottir (side quest): the shawl must be returned to Mais Dalesdottir, who can be found in one of the rooms behind the bar. * The Conspirators (side quest): one of the Conspirators can be found here. * The Paragon's Toe (side quest): the object to be returned (a Stone Toe) is found in a crate up the stairs, in the leftmost room. * The First Sacrifice (secondary quest): some clues about Ninette's disappearance are found by speaking to Jethann, located in a room upstairs. Characters Employees *Madam Lusine *Quintus - Bartender *Viveka - Waitress *Porfiria - Waitress *Jethann - Male Elven prostitute, only appears for The First Sacrifice *Idunna - Female Human prostitute, only appears for Enemies Among Us *Adriano - Male Human prostitute, premium service *Katriela - Female Elven prostitute, premium service *Serendipity - "Female" Elven prostitute, premium service *Cora - Female Elven prostitute, standard service *Denier - Male Dwarven prostitute, standard service *Osric - Human Male prostitute, standard service *Cerimon - Male Elven prostitute, cheap service *Leonato - Male Human prostitute, cheap service *Sabina - Female Elven prostitute, cheap service *Sabina's Brat - what it says on the tin Customers: *Gamlen *Emeric *Meeran *Corff Trivia *Various NPCs are known to frequent the Rose. You can see Meeran, Gamlen, Corff, and Ser Emeric there, and you can hear the staff discussing others, such as mentioning that Seneschal Bran "hasn't been around lately", and one prostitute complains about Hubert needing a bath. Party banter also indicates that Donnic goes there after starting his relationship with Aveline, for "advice". *There can be a very nasty bug in the Rose: (360) At one of the "services" (I can't remember which one) if you speak to an elvish female standing at the "bar" there is the sound of her voice "so, it shall me, hm?" but the screen shows an empty wall. And after that sentence nothing has happend, you still stand in the foyer and three of the prostitutes have the markers on their head. If you try to speak to another, automatically the elvish female speaks without beeing spoken on. Changing the "service" fits nothing: Now six prostitutes have markers on their head and you can't talk with anyone. Category:Locations Category:Dragon Age II locations